Doomsday
Doomsday is the name of a powerful supervillain and a deadly monster from the DC comics who is famous for being one of only two villains so far in DC history that have successfully killed Superman (despite the latter being resurrected afterwards). The creature known as Doomsday probably doesn't mind Superman returning either since he too is an immortal with a truly terrifying adaptation - when he returns from death he becomes immune to whatever killed him before, this coupled with his already immense power serves to make him one of the most powerful and feared beings in the DC universe. His name is derived from a comment made by the hero Booster Gold upon seeing the monster's rampage - stating it resembled "the coming of doomsday" - the media picked up on this comment and soon used it as the official name for the menace, Doomsday lived up to his name by destroying the Justice League without much effort and heading straight towards Metropolis - this alerted the attention of Superman who flew in to save the day only to find himself about to engage in one of the most memorable and brutal battles of his career. Doomsday showed himself more than a match for Superman from the start and Superman became more aware that Doomsday would not stop until everything and everyone was dead - so he was left with no choice but to quite literally fight to the death, the two titans beating each other to death (although both of them later revived, as was inevitable). Doomsday was a monster well before this event however and was responsible for the deaths of thousands across space/time before arriving on Earth in the original canon - though it was explained that Doomsday was, at least to begin with, a victim of another villain as he was created by a mad scientist to test immortality. Doomsday kept getting killed over and over again as part of this experiment and over the years grew to hate all life due to the continual torment he was caused throughout his long life, even killing his tormentor did not stop his anger and he kept on fighting. This origin story also tried to make sense of why Doomsday fought so viciously against Superman by stating that he had instinctively learned to view Kryptonians as enemies due to these past experiments - Doomsday is rarely depicted as able to talk so this can't be confirmed fully, though it seems likely. Doomsday also has special mention due to the chaos caused in the aftermath of his original battle with Superman - which paved the way for Metropolis to be taken over by several fake Supermen (or a single clone in the animated movie, who also went insane). In other media Justice League Here he is shown coming out of a rocket attacking an altermate version of Superman thinking he is the real one however he was defeated. He is later shown in Justice League Unlimited where it is revealed Cadmus created him to be suppior to Superman and was shown to hate him. However it turns out that he failed they locked him in a rocket and fired him off but he broke out. After he was defeated by the alternate Superman he was taken into Cadmus custody but he was later freed by Professor Milo learning from his mistakes he attacked the real Superman but was ultimately defeated. Legion of Super Heroes He makes a cameo in the episode "Phantoms" as a prisoner in the Phantom Zone. Superman: Doomsday Doomsday appeared in the movie, Superman: Doomsday. He was sent to Earth from a distant planet because he became out of control in his quest to destroy all living things. When he was let loose, he started killing every living being in his path, until Superman arrived to stop him. Superman and Doomsday fought in a hard long battle, and Doomsday pounded Superman almost to death, but with the last of his strength, Superman grabbed his enemy and flew him out of earth's atmosphere, then dove back down with him and smashed the villain into the Earth, killing both of them (although Superman returned later). Smallville Doomsday also made an appearance in the live TV show, Smallville as a doctor named Davis Bloome. He didn't know that he's an alien from the planet where Clark Kent, (Superman) used to live. Everytime Davis dies he comes back to life and becomes more powerful, however it becomes easier for the beast within to take over. There were 2 things that prevented Davis to become Doomsday, one, he has to kill everyday, and two, he has to stay near Chloe Sullivan because he's in love with her. Injustice: Gods Among Us Doomsday is one of the main antagonist in Injustice: Gods Among Us, along with Superman. In the story mode, Doomsday was among the villains battling the Justice League on the "Prime Earth" before being defeated and thrown far into space by Superman. On the parallel Regime-dominated Earth, the alternate Doomsday was captured by Superman and kept tame by the use of a control collar. Later, Doomsday was used by the alternate Superman in his attack on Metropolis when people began to rebel against his rule and was defeated by the "Prime" Superman. The "Prime" Superman then throws Doomsday into the Phantom Zone. In Doomsday's ending, Doomsday used technology in the Fortress of Solitude to terraform Earth into the image of prehistoric Krypton. Eventually, Doomsday departed Earth seeking a challenge and finding it in form of the intergalactic mercenary Lobo. DC Universe Online Doomsday makes an appearance as one of the bosses in DC Universe Online. Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Monsters Category:Supervillains Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Clawed Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Creature Category:Misanthropes Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:One-Man Army Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Rogue Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Obsessed Category:Titular Villains Category:Murderer Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Serial Killers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Speedster Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Hatemongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Injustice Villains Category:Male Villains Category:MAD Villains Category:Ferals Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Cataclysm